Secrets Within The Clan
by Colemet Milinia
Summary: The Second Generation Golden Trio- When the Trio is keeping secrets from the Weasley clan, will the secrets remain hidden, or will they be revealed? Co-authored by XChelseaMalfoyX!
1. Breakfast With The Clan

**A/N: This is a CO-AUTHORED STORY! I didn't write this by myself! Credit also goes to XChelseaMalfoyX, who co-wrote this story. She knows WAY more about Harry Potter than me. ;)**

* * *

><p>At the Gryffindor table in the Grand Hall, the whole Weasley clan was sitting together over breakfast, along with Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy mixed in. The "Second Generation Golden Trio", Scorpius, Rose, and Albus all sat together. Some say they're inseparable. Scorpius and Rose started to get serious.<p>

"When we go to the dorms, we need to talk to you," said Rose. "It's really important."

"Just tell me now," said Albus. The whole clan went quiet. They all looked at Rose. She looked around nervously.

"Um…" she began. "I'd rather not…" She turned to Scorpius. "How 'bout you tell them…?"

"Oh bloody heck no!" said Scorpius. He regretted it after a moment. The clan got anxious and even quieter.

Fred and Roxanne spoke up. "Come on, Scorpy, tell us!" They began laughing. "If not, we'll tickle it out of Rose!"

"Shh, not so loud, the professors will send you down to guidance!" said Scorpius, annoyed.

"It's really nothing," Rose said, though her face was bright red. The Wealeys kept pestering.

"Rose, do we have to turn your hair purple again?" James said. He gave an evil laugh. Rose grabbed her hair and started to freak out. Fred pulled her into a hug.

"Leave her alone! She's my favorite," said Fred. Albus tried to calm them down.

"Guys, guys, relax," Albus shouted. When everyone quieted down and looked at him, he spoke normally again. "If she says it's nothing, it's really nothing. Let it go."

No one noticed, but Dominique scoffed. Everyone seemed to l;et it go. They were too distracted at the sight of Victoire and Teddy snogging. James was disgusted.

"Guys! Stop! Victoire, he's like my big brother. PLEASE don't make out with him in front of me!" James said, shielding his eyes.

Lily chimed in. "Ewww! I'm only a second year! Stop it!" She started to giggle. She made Molly and Lucy laugh too. Although everyone was laughing and joking, Louis and Hugo were somehow still wrapped in an intense discussion about the Holly Head Harpies.

Albus tuned in just long enough to hear Louis saying, "No, no, no, no, no Hugo! If Aunt Ginny were still on that team, she'd kick their butts!" Albus laughed when he heard that.

"You know it!" he agreed. "My mom could kick some serious quidditch butt!" They started laughing again.

Though nobody noticed, Dominique was staying quiet, as usual. But she was in deep thought.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Rose and Scorpius had brought up…

What were they hiding?


	2. Secrets Unfold

After a very long breakfast, Scorpius and Rose were getting anxious. They quickly left the Grand Hall, not bothering to wait up for Albus. They needed to talk amongst themselves.

"That was WAY too close of a call," Rose began. They didn't walk too close to one another, just to make sure, but close enough to only hear each other.

"Merlin only knows what would happen if THEY all found out," Scorpius said. "But we NEED to tell Albus. It's only fair. But we need to make SURE he keeps it a secret. At least until Christmas."

"I suppose you're right…" said Rose.

"I'm a Malfoy. I'm ALWAYS right," he said. He gave a slight smirk. Rose punched him in the arm. He yelped in pain. "Oww! Rosy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? It was an arm spasm," she said with edge. She punched him again. "Whoops, another one." He yelped again. "Now back to IMPORTANT matters at hand. I know we have to tell Albus, but I'm just nervous."

"Don't be a baby," retorted Scorpius.

"Would you like to make that three arm spasms?" she said in a tone. Scorpius grabbed his arm and took a step back. "I'm kidding. Now can we focus?" Rose said.

"Oh, love you too…" Scorpius said sarcastically. He sighed. He got serious and tried to reassure Rose. "Don't worry, Albus will understand. He'll be fine with it. Now JAMES on the other hand… Well, let's just keep it between the three of us…"

"Yeah, I know my cousin WAY too well…" Rose replied.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Scorpius tried reassuring her. He almost put his arm around her, but he stopped himself before experiencing public Weasley wrath. Or humiliation. Whichever came first.

They turned into the common room and headed for the dorms. They braced themselves for what was coming.

Hopefully it would turn out well. Otherwise, they would be hexed.

* * *

><p>Though Albus knew that Scorpius and Rose liked each other he would have never guessed that they would go out. Going up to meet them, he had no idea what curve ball was coming at him.<p>

Rose was still worried about telling Albus. She knew her cousin would raise heck if one of them made him mad. He would make them regret ever telling him. She didn't want her father finding out through Hugo or one of her cousins. He didn't even like the idea of her hanging out with a Malfoy.

Scorpius knew his best friend. Though he didn't know how he would react, he hoped for the best. He tried to reassure Rose even though he wasn't sure what would happen.

* * *

><p>Albus headed straight to the corner where he, Scorpius, and Rose always sat. When They came in they saw him waiting, Rose grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him upstairs. She seemed like she didn't care that he was choking… She was too stressed.<p>

"ROSEY! You're choking your cousin." Scorpius said taking Rose's hand and making her release the hoodie.

"Sorry Albus I didn't mean to.." she whispered. " I'm kinda stressed…"

"Merlin, Rosey, what's up with you today? You're really off…" Albus scowled.

As they reached the room, Scorpius stuck his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. When he didn't see anyone, he closed the door. Albus was pushed onto the bed by a very stressed Rose.

"Wow, this must be serious," said Albus with a light chuckle.

"Yes, it is, now shut up," said Rose, impatiently.

"Relax, Rosey," Scorpius reminded her.

Albus was now ready to hear what they had to say. "Ok, I'm here to listen. What did you guys want to tell me?"

Rose tried to start. "Albus… We're… we're… uh…" she stammered and finally gave up. "Oh, I can't do it. Scorpius you do it!" She crossed her arms at her wimpy-ness , stomped across the floor and plopped down on the bed next to Albus. She put her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her back. "Aw, Rose, what's wrong?" he said sympathetically. He knew something was up. She sniffled and then sighed.

Scorpius finally decided to speak. "Oh for bloody Merlin's sake!" he began. "Albus, Rose and I are going out."

Rose's head shot up off of Albus' shoulder to see his reaction. He smiled, threw his hands in the air, and stood up.

"FINALLY!" he yelled. Rose and Scorpius quickly shushed him.

"I'll explain later," Rose said. "But you guys have Quidditch in 10 minutes, so you have to go."

But Scorpius quickly reminded Albus. "You have to understand, though. NO ONE can know."

"I know, I promise," Albus reassured him. And then they left.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Dominique walked past the dorm. She was about to head upstairs to find her brother, Louis, but their conversation caught her ear. She paused at the door only long enough to hear Scorpius speak. All she heard was, "NO ONE can know." She would've listened for more, but she heard footsteps coming towards the door.<p>

She hurried down the hall and hid behind a bookcase. She peeked over the top to see who came out. It was Scorpius, Rose, and Albus.

Now she concluded. They were keeping a secret.

And she wanted to know what it was.


	3. Injuries

Dominique floated on her broom at Quidditch practice, trying to sort out her thoughts on what had just happened. Luckily, they were just passing around the quaffle, so it wasn't too important. Plus, she's only an extra seeker.

She didn't really know what to make of what had happened. She knew now that Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were all hiding something from the rest of the Weasleys. And she wanted to know what.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cousin Albus calling her name.

"DOMI!" he yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO RELEASE THE SNITCH! ARE YOU READY?"

"READY!" she called back, although she really wasn't. They released the bludgers, too. She began half-hheartedly weaving on her broomstick, trying to dodge and play the game. When she found herself caught in her thoughts, she didn't notice the bludger coming straight at her. It hit her square in the head and she began to fall.

Thankfully, her cousin, Rose, had been paying attention. As fast as she could, she cast a levitation spell on Dominique. She slowly put her to the ground, guiding her with her wand.

When she was safely on the ground, the whole team came rushing over, wondering what in the name of Merlin had just happened. Dominique was quickly sent up the hospital wing.

Soon after she arrived, she awoke to find her family standing around her and a charmed icepack on her head. She simply said, "I hate you guys."

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief and cheered. They broke out in a chorus of "She's okay!"s and "Yay!"s. Dominique couldn't take the noise. She soon passed out again.

She awoke a little later. She found that her family had left. The healer told her that she would have to stay for two days while she worked on a potion that would cause her concussion to go away. She felt relieved, for it gave her a lot of time to think about the situation.

* * *

><p>After a good night's rest, (the charmed icepack did wonders), Dominique awoke to see Scorpius and Rose standing over her. Well, she didn't exactly see THEM first thing in the morning in this kind of a situation. What a rude awakening.<p>

She didn't give them a warm welcome. "What are you two doing here?" she noticed that Albus was missing. "Where's Albus?" she questioned before they could get a word out.

"Well, hello to you too…" said Scorpius.

"Merlin, You're so much like your father!" she hissed at Scorpius. Then she turned to Rose, "Now, Rose, answer my question. Where is Albus?"

"He… he's busy…" Rose answered quickly, without thinking it all the way through.

"Well… okay then… Can I go back to sleep now? My head hurts," Dominique said quietly, laying back down.

"Sure Domi, go back to sleep," Rose said. They stood and waited for her to close her eyes. Once she did, not knowing she had her eyes slightly open, Rose and Scorpius turned around and walked out. Dominique noticed they had their arms around each other.

So THAT'S what going on with the "Golden Trio".


	4. Too Far

**A/N: ****Hey guys this is the other writer, ****xChelseaMalfoyx****! I wrote this then sent it to m partner in crime! READ AND REVIEW!**

Dominique woke up on Tuesday feeling a lot better than she had yesterday. Gladly today she was going back to classes. She was sick of being cooped up in here all day. Plus she missed the great hall, and surprisingly she missed her cousins. The one person she really wanted to see is Victorie. As she lay there she thought to her self… Hmm what time is it? She flipped over to see it was already 11 o'clock.

"Can I leave, so I can go change?" she asked the healer.

"Yes go ahead. Straight to your common room. Now off you go." The healer said quite sternly.

Dominique ran upstairs and actually yelled the password. She didn't mean to but she wanted to see her cousins. She surprised her cousin, Fred by slamming the picture frame on his face.

"Dominique! That was painful!" he shouted.

"Sorry Freddy! I have to go get ready!" Dominique called back.

She ran straight for Rose's dorm. Dominique knew Rose would be there. When she got there she didn't even bother knocking she ran straight in the door.

"ROSE!" Dominique yelled.

"Yes?" Rose said coming out of the bathroom. Still drying her hands.

"What's going on between you and Scorpius? And don't lie to me Rose!" Dominique shouted.

Rose was hesitant. She had a thousand things going through her head. How did Dominique know? What would she do? She realized she had to tell her. She finally conceded.

"Okay, but you can't tell ANYONE," Rose whispered. She closed her eyes, and paused for a deep breath. "He and I are together," she said slowly. "Dominique, I'm serious when I say no one can know."

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Dominique yelled.

"Shhh," Rose hissed. Then she realized what Dominque had said, aside from the yelling. "Anyway, what do you mean you knew this would happen? I'm extremely confused…" Rose huffed.

"Ugh I would rather not tell you…" Dominique said quietly.

"Why not?" Rose said "Domi, I just told you about my secret relationship! I think you need to tell me, right now!" She was mad. She had a right to know.

"Ughh... Well… It's just… Well…" Dominique started, "I… ughhh just ask Scorp…" she sighed.

"Um... Okay then…" Rose was still extremely confused. "I'm going to go talk to the guys and go to lunch." she said standing up and walking down the stairs.

Once Rose was down the stairs and in the common room, Scorpius and Albus were ready.

"Hey Rosy, ready?" Albus asked.

"Yeah can I talk to Scorpius alone for a minute?" Rose said quietly. She was worried about what her cousin said.

"Sure one second Albus." Scorpius said walking with Rose towards a corner where no one could hear them. "What's up, Rosy?" He was concerned for his best friend/girlfriend.

"Two things," she started " One, Dominique knows about us. And two she said something about she knew this would happen she seemed really mad to find out. I thought you two were friends. What happened?"

Scorpious hesitated. "Rose, I meant to tell you this... But at one time... Me and Dominique were going out." he said. "It was a secret too. Please, Rose, don't be mad."

"I… umm…" Rose felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I have to go find Hugo we forgot to write mum and dad this week." Rose rushed away wiping her tears as she ran.

"Wait Rose!" Albus called looking towards his friend then back at his cousin. He followed her, though he had no clue what just happened. He ran after her till he caught her and grabbed her shoulders. "Rose, what happened?"

She still hadn't stopped crying. "Scorpius!" she cried.

"What did he do?" Albus pleaded out of his cousin "Rosy, what happened?"

"Guess who he went out with… Before me!" She yelled. Albus was walking her towards the courtyard. It was mid-winter no one was out there.

"Who?" Albus himself had no clue that he had gone out with.

"DOMINIQUE!" she screamed. Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the courtyard.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter what in the name of Merlin are you doing out here? Its the middle of winter!"

"Sorry, Professor, I had to talk to Rose…" Albus said taking all the blame.

"Okay, well you two hurry up it's too cold to be out here for no reason." McGonagall said. The Professor walked away and the continued their conversation.

"What about Dominique?" Albus asked.

"She dated Scorpius before me and he never even told me!" she snapped.

"What? And she didn't tell you?" Albus was awe struck. "Rose she knew you have liked him since like first year!" Albus was now infuriated with his cousin.

"Yeah I know…" She said quietly. There was a silince. "Can we go eat now? Sorry my stomach is taking over."

"Yeah lets go." Albus said walking with his cousin in the hallways in complete silence.

"Wow" Dominique said to Scorpius as he sat down. This is all before Rose and Albus arrived. "Your girlfriend over reacted to you telling her."

"Girlfriend? You mean YOUR cousin?" Scorpius said stabbing his salad with his fork in anger.

"Hey now that's no way to treat me! You know you still love me," She was hanging on him. This disgusted him.

"Get off me now!" Scorpius snapped.

"What? Why?" She was turning into a monster. "Come on, Scorpy, there is still no need to act like that…" She gave him an evil smile. Scorpius got up and went to look for Rose and Albus as they walked in.

"I need to talk to both of you common room now." Scorpius said. "Here's a sandwich for both of you." He said handing them sandwiches.

"Um okay?" Rose said walking back the way she had just came. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.

Once back in the common room, Scorpius shooed them up the Albus and his room.

"Scorpius, what is this all about?" Albus hissed.

"Okay, Dominique was getting, like, in my lap at lunch." Scorpius said trying not to sound too disgusted since it was their cousin.

"WHAT?" Rose looked as if she was going to Avada Kedavra her cousin.

"Yeah that's how I felt. Not to sound too disgusted but why in MERLIN did I go out with her?" Scorpius wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Rose yelled.

"Haha Rose you silly goose! It was a rhetorical question!" Scorpius laughed awkwardly. He honestly was scarred of his girlfriend and her crazy cousins.

"I still want to know!" Rose was infuriated. She wanted to slap him upside the head. Or maybe hex him. "Especially since you didn't mention that you went out with MY COUSIN! How many have you gone out with Scrop? Just me and Dominique?"

"Just you and Dominique! I swear on my fathers grave." Scorpius wouldn't swear on his father's grave unless it was really serious. "You could ask Victoire!... Crap that sounded really bad I mean…"

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy you better tell the whole truth right now before I hex you so bad you will be in the hospital wing till Easter!" Rose Hissed. She now had her wand drawn and was ready to murder him.

"Okay I only went out with Domi for like a week then two years later I'm now going out with you!" he hid behind his hands "Don't hex me!"

"aww I wouldn't… yet…" Rose gave an evil smile. The only smile that Albus truly knew.

"Whoa, Rose he's like my only friend! Don't kill him," Albus intercepted.

"Okay" Rose laughed hugging her cousin. She turned to see a very jealous Scorpius standing next to her. "Jealous?" She laughed.

"Yeah…" Scorpius frowned.

"Too bad!" Rose laughed and skipped out of the room, to her next class. Too bad she had it with the boys.


	5. Secret is Out

**This chapter was written by ****XChelseaMalfoyX****, with editing done by me. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

Sitting down at dinner, Scorpius sighed, content with himself. Besides being part of the next generation Golden Trio, and being pretty much family with the all Weasleys, he had Rose. After thinking for a few more minutes to himself, someone attempted to grab his attention.

"Scorp? Scorpius? Malfoy? Ferret Jr.?" Albus laughed. Scorpius came back into reality.

"Yeah, Al?" He realized what Albus said. "Wait, what did you call me?" Scorpius glared at his best friend.

"Maybe Ferret Junior…" Albus said, hiding behind Rose for protection.

"Don't use me. I am just an innocent by-stander." She laughed, pushing her cousin off her.

"Hey! I'm your cousin!" Albus shouted.

"Yeah, so?" Rose laughed. What the Trio didn't see was their cousin scowling at them, as usual. Dominique attempted multiple times to get Scorpius alone for the past two weeks. Though it never worked, she always tried. Whenever the Trio were together, they could feel Dominique's eyes staring into their backs. Rose was becoming sick of it, and decided to put an end to it. Her laughing stopped randomly, and she started to make a dirty look as she thought about it.

"What's wrong,Rosie?" Scorpius asked.

"This can't go on any longer." She growled, turning to her cousin. She freaks out on Dominique. "Would you stop it?" she screeched.

"What are you talking about?" Dominique spat back, though she very well knew what Rose meant.

"The way your acting! It's infuriating!" Rose yelled, not noticing the whole Great Hall had gone quiet. "You keep trying to get back at Albus, Scorpius and I just because we didn't tell you that Scorpius and I were dating! This isn't how you should act! Just because you dated him for one week two years ago doesn't mean that you still own him!" She stops and takes a breath.

"Rose…" Scorpius said quietly. Rose spun back to look at her boyfriend.

"What?" Rose yelled.

"The whole great hall now knows we are dating." Scorpius whispered.

Rose looked around to see the whole great hall staring at her, even her younger brother Hugo, who was bound to tell her mum and dad.

"Well, I'm done eating..." Rose said getting up to leave, soon followed out by her cousin Roxanne.

"Rosie!" Roxy called after her cousin. Rose stopped, turning around to see her cousin. Roxy sighed, hugging her cousin. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"I didn't want you guys to tell my dad. He would attempt to _kill_ Scorpius." Rose said, extremely upset.

"Tell Uncle Ron you're dating one of the hottest guys at school? Yeah, right." Roxanne laughed. Rose smiled at her cousin.

"Hugo is going to tell him though." Rose said, watching everyone file out of the great hall. "We should go." Rose said pulling her cousin into a girls' lavatory.

"You're going to have to face them sometime," Roxy tells her younger cousin.

"No. I am going to live in my dorm for the rest of the year, trying not to face public embarrassment." Rose flushed.

"No!" Roxy says sternly. "Rose, you are going out there, right now. Let's go." Roxy said throwing her cousin over her shoulder, thanking the years as a beater for the arm strength.

"Roxanne! Roxanne Talia Weasley!" Rose shouted. Roxy only laughed at her cousin, she still hadn't used both of her middle names, she can't be that mad. "ROXANNE TALIA GWYNETH WEASLEY!" Now she was _really_ mad.

"Roxy, we will take her." Rose heard her boyfriend's distinctive voice say in front of them. Roxy put her down, giving Rose one last look. "Rose, are you okay?"

"No, Scorpius, I'm not okay," she said with a sigh. "Our secret is now not a secret. Unless my little brother can keep his big mouth shut." Rose hissed, walking towards their dorm.

"Rose..." Albus sighed walking after his cousin, knowing how upset she was. "Maybe I should talk to her," Albus said to his best friend, who frowned but eventually nodded. "Hey! Rose, wait up! Rose! ROSE CASSANDRA WEASLEY!"

"What, Albus?" Rose snapped, turning around.

"You need to chill out," Albus growled. "Seriously, so what if Uncle Ron knows? Like he can do anything, plus we could make it a Weasley secret. Almost like a secret within the clan." Albus said smugly.

"That could work" Rose smirked at her cousin. This just might work, now only to make her cousins to keep it quiet. 


	6. Dealing

As the day went on, Rose became more paranoid about everyone knowing that her and Scorpius were dating. She walked through the halls. It seemed everywhere she looked, people were whispering or staring. When she was on the way to Potions, she even noticed some kids pointing. It was starting to really get on her nerves.

_Stupid, _she thought to herself. _How could I have been so stupid as to yell that right in the Grand Hall? Stupid... _

She tried to reason with herself. So what if people knew? It's not theirs to judge anyway. Sadly, this didn't make her feel better. Roxy was trying to comfort her some of the day, but with little success. Some of hr cousins seemed to be avoiding her almost. She hadn't even seen Dominique the entire day. It made her stomach drop.

Since she was so distracted by her thoughts, Rose quickly turned a corner and ran right in to Scorpius. She got knocked backwards on to the ground and her books spilled everywhere. Scorpius looked alarmed. He rushed and bent down to Rose's side. "Oh my gosh, Rosie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." she assured him. As Scorpius helped her gather her bbooks, Rose looked around. Now people were really pointing and whispering as her boyfriend helped her gather her books. Finally, she just broke. "Ugh!" she groans loudly. "I can't take it!"

Rose gets to her feet and starts to run down the hallway away from Scorpius and everyone else. "Wait! Rose!" Scorpius yells to her, but she doesn't listen. She just keeps going, holding back tears.

Finally, she finds her way to the girls' lavatories in an abandoned corridor. When she goes, she stands in front of the sink and lightly cries. Her small sobs echo off the walls in there. Everything is silent. She's happy to be alone.

She's not alone too long. Before long, the door to the bathroom opens and Roxie comes in. She walks over bedside a hysterical Rose and puts her hand gently on her shoulder. "Rosie, are you ok?"

Rose takes a heaving breath through her light sobs. "N-no..."

"Aw, Rose..." she says. She reaches over and hugs her cousin. Her cousin hugs back. "It's ok," she comforts her. "It's ok..."

Rose shakes her head against her cousin's shoulder. "No, it's not..."

"Yes it is..." Roxanne presses. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks... It doesn't..."

When Rose doesn't say anything, Roxie just comforts her. Eventually, she just says, "There's someone who wants to talk to you..."

Rose looks up at Roxanne. "Who?"

Roxie stays silent and leads Rose to the door. When she opens it, she pushes Rose right in to Scorpius, who's waiting right outside the door. He catches Rose, and when she looks up at him, his face is really concerned.

Rose groans. She doesn't want to see Scorpius right now. She just wants to be alone. When Scorpius catches her after being pushed, she tries to pull away. "Excuse me..." she mutters angrily and tries to go. Scorpius holds on to her.

"Let me go," she demands. She pulls away again but he doesn't budge.

"No," he says. "We need to talk."

"Let me go or I'll hex you," Rose threatens. She tries to reach for her wand, but Scorpius' grip on her is too strong for her to barely even move her arms.

Scorpius gives a smirk and then a chuckle. "Yeah, good luck getting _that _passed McGonagall."

While Scorpius and Rose argue this, Roxanne slips out and gives Scorpius a wink of good luck. He winks back. Rose is too busy struggling to notice. "Let me go!" she demands and yells at Scorp. She's struggling harder now.

"No, Rose!" Scorpius retorts. "We _need _to talk!" He's starting to struggle to contain her backlash.

"I... don't... want to!" she yells back.

Scorpius looks around to make sure no one else is hearing her screams. It seems no one else is. She's really fighting now. "Alright," he says. "That's it." Instead of trying to continue containing Rose, Scorpius picks her up into his arms and starts to carry her down towards the other end of the empty corridor.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" she yells in protest, kicking her legs as they go. "LET ME GO!"

"Not a chance, Rose..." he says. He keeps carrying her.

Rose struggles, but then Scorpius just holds on to her tighter. She knows he's too strong for her to get her way out of. Even knowing this, she still tries to struggle.

He carries her down the abandoned corridor all the way to the end where he's almost sure they won't be heard. Finally, he sets her on the ground. He quickly throws himself at Rose given she tries to run away again and grabs her around the waist. She struggles but eventually stops.

Scorpius is out of breath from containing her. "Are you going to stay still now?" he asks her.

Rose groans. "Fine," she reluctantly agrees.

Scorpius cautiously takes his hands away from her waist and is ready in case she tries to run away again. To his relief, she stays put.

Rose crosses her arms in reluctance as Scorpius starts to talk. "Rosie…" He takes a step closer to her. "What's gotten in to you?"

She sighs and stifles a sob. "Everyone," she says shakily. "Everyone is wrong."

Scorpius gives her a confused look. "I don't understand…" he says uncertainly.

Rose groans. "I accidentally blurted to the _entire _Grand Hall that we are dating!" Shetakes a shaky breatj. "And now I'm paying for it. Everyone keeps teasing about it…"

Scorpius has a look of concern crossed with anger on his face. "People are giving you a hard time because we're dating?" he asks seriously.

"Well…" Rose admits. "Not _exactly_." Scorpius looks confused again. Rose explains. "Indirectly…" She sighs. "People keep pointing and whispering and… and…"

Scorpius sighs. "Rose…" he starts. He gently takes her hands in to his own and steps a little closer to her. He tilts her chin up. "That doesn't matter," he explains softly.

Now Rose is confused. "What?" she asks. "Of course it matters. Why wouldn't it—"

Scorpius cuts her off. "Rose," he repeats. "It doesn't matter what other people think. Why does it matter to you?" he asks.

"Well…" she says. "It doesn't… but…"

"But nothing," he says. "You're _letting _it matter. It shouldn't matter what other people think of our relationship. Doesn't it only matter what _we _think of _our _relationship? That _we're _happy?"

Rose smiles. She nods.

Scorpius smiles at her. "Are you happy?"

Rose smiles bigger. "Yes," she says. "Very happy."

She gets up on her tip toes and presses her mouth to Scorpius's, kissing each other affectionately. They wrap their arms around each other and treasure each other's embrace and kiss.

Scorpius can always make Rose feel better. He always knew exactly what to say to get her to come around. Maybe that's why she likes him so much.

The only thing she dislikes is that kissing makes it harder to smile.


	7. Falling Away

**A/N: It's ****XChelseaMalfoyX,**** just letting you guys know. If you want to tell me stuff or read my other stuff, look me up!**

A week later, Roxanne was worried, but she didn't want to intrude. Rose and Scorpius were extremely close now, and Albus was slipping away. "What to do what to do…" she thought to herself. "That's it!"

Later that day, all the Weasleys were called to the Room of Requirement. Everyone was there except for Rose and Albus.

"Okay, people, sit down and shut up," Roxy called through the room the whole Weasley clan quickly sat down, looking at the 5th year. "First of all, you all know Rosie and Scorp are together, everyone is alright with that, right?"

"Well..." Teddy started from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Teddy. You're like the older brother none of us ever had or ever wanted. Just shut up." Roxy laughed.

Teddy frowned, changing his hair so that it was a deep blue. "Okay anyone else?" Roxy asked. No one spoke. "Good."

"Roxy, what is this all about?" Fred asked. Roxy's shoulders sank.

"Rose and Scorpius are leaving Albus slowly, and it's worrying me." Roxy sat down.

"Rox, you can't do anything. It's their relationship that their ruining." Victorie spoke up.

"Vic, maybe there is." James said, standing up, turning to look at Dominique who was sitting in the corner.

"Dom, do you want to do some sabotage?" James smirked.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Potter?" Dominique sat up a little straighter.

"Okay so this is how it will work…" James said. Everyone listened intently...

...

While the other Weasleys were having their little meeting, Albus and Scorpius were chilling out in their dorm.

"So you think Rosie is good for me?" Scorpius asked. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You ask me every day. So I will answer what I say every day. Yes, she is good for you, now chill out." Albus sighed in exasperation. "Good GODRIC!" Albus flopped back on his bed.

Scorpius furrowed his brow scowled at his friend, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Do you seriously find us annoying?" Scorpius asked. Albus lifted his head just enough so he could see Scorpius.

"Yes. To a point where I want to tell Uncle Ron," Al growled. Scorpius sat up straight.

Scorpius pointed accusingly at Albus as a warning. "Don't you dare..." Scorpius snapped.

"Don't make me then!" Albus yelled, thundering down the steps. He walked into the Common Room, a lot of people were staring. "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!" he screamed, stomping out. His fellow students stared at the door for an extra moment before going back to their work.

Albus found it easiest to think if he was alone. Somewhere where no one would bother him and he wouldn't look crazy if he cried a little. The memorial for the witches and wizards who died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I don't get it Uncle Remus... Why do they not listen, or even just pay attention anymore?" he starts. "It used to be so important to them that I was included... Now, I'm just here. It's not fair, their leaving me behind while they move on. Why can't they just stay with me?" Albus sat beside Remus Lupin's tombstone, his knees curled to his chest. "Can't they just break up?"

"I don't think they will any time soon, Al..." a voice said. Albus looked up to see his God-brother Teddy.

"How long have you been standing there?" Albus asked. Teddy shrugged.

"Long enough to hear your whole rant." Teddy grinned at his little cousin, or brother.

"I hate you." Albus laughed, standing up and brushing his pants off. "Where's Roxy?"

"Somewhere around here. I honestly have no clue. So little Cousin, why were you crying out here, talking to my dead father?" Teddy asked, smirking.

"Again, I hate you." Albus grumbled, walking away. Teddy smiled as Albus walked towards the place where Dominique was hiding. When Albus walked by his cousin, she was supposed to get his attention.

"Al!" Dominique yelled, chasing him. Albus cringed when he heard her.

"Hey, Dom!" he turned around, smiling.

"So, I was talking to Roxy today and she said that you, Scorpius and Rosie aren't really getting along," she said, acting concerned.

"Yeah, so?" Albus said, giving his cousin an odd look.

"I have a few people you could hang out with 'til this all blows over." Dominique smiled at her cousin, pulling him towards the Room of Requirement where a few of her "friends" sat waiting.

Dominique pushed the door open, smiling at her "friends" "Okay Al, this is Grady, Axel, Eddie, Emerson, Vienna, and Michaela."

Grady was a tall boy with dark brown hair, Axel had blonde hair about medium height, Eddie, a girl, had long red hair. Emerson was short and chubby, with blonde hair, Vienna was a tall light brown haired girl, and Michaela was medium height, with light brown hair.

"Hi…" Albus said, trying to leave.

"Albus, I think it would be a good idea to stay because Rose and Scorpius were coming around the corner when I pulled you in here," Dominique said. Albus' shoulders sunk what he didn't know was that the people he was talking to were his cousins in disguise, except for Eddie.

"So, Emerson, do you like Quidditch?" Albus sat on the couch. Albus may look dumb, but he really is smart and can point out impersonators.  
>"Uh... Yeah..." Emerson said uncertainly. Albus chuckled.<p>

"You don't fool me." Albus stood up, removing his fake skin, revealing his younger cousin. "That's Victorie."

Albus pointed at Vienna. "That's Freddie." He pointed at Axel. "You're Louis," he said, turning to Grady. "And you are my wonderful cousin, Roxanne." He looked at Michaela. "But you…" he looked at Eddie "Aren't any of my cousins. Who are you?"

"My name is really Eddie... Well, actually Edith…" Eddie said. Albus grinned with a crooked smile.

"Okay. Which house are you in?" Albus asked.

"Gryffindor. I share a dorm with Dominique and Rose," Eddie said with no expression.

"Cool, sounds like you might be my new best friend. As for my stupid cousins..." Albus turned around to look at his very innocent cousins "You're a bunch of idiots. Honestly, you all know I can spot out you guys by body language if nothing else."

"Right, we may have forgotten that little piece of information…" Roxy said, rubbing the back of her neck. Albus rolled his eyes, laughing. "You know we just want the best, Ally."

"Seriously I'm not a kid, don't use that stupid nickname." Albus snapped. Roxy took a step back. "Come on, Eddie..."


	8. Kidnapped

Albus drug Eddie down the hall by her wrist, keeping a careful eye out for his cousins.

He pulled her in to an abandoned corridor and turned to face her. "I never introduced myself. I'm Albus Potter, one of the Weasley Spawn. And you are?" Albus asked Eddie.

"Edith Winchester. Call me Eddie, though." Eddie shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Eddie. You obviously know my cousins... Sorry about them, they are interesting..." Albus apologized, leaving the corridor. Eddie followed closely, walking beside him.

"They are most definitely are..." Eddie replied. "We should go to lunch..."

Albus nodded in hungry agreement. "I could go for a butterbeer right now," he said.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I think at school, they only have pumpkin juice..." She was confused.

"Let's sneak out to Hogsmeade! I mean, come on!" Albus suggested excidedly, starting to sprint towards the Common Room.

"LUMOS!" he yelled at the fat lady, waiting for the painting to open. "THANK YOU! And Eddie Winchester is coming up the steps. Could you tell her I went inside?"

"Sure," the painting responded. Albus said thank you and then ran inside, going straight to his dorm.

"Scorpius!" he yelled, running in, Scorpius looked up from a book he was reading.

"Hey, Al, you seem happier." Scorpius greeted his friend.

"Yeah, just shut up and listen. I'll forgive you right now if you come to Hogsmeade with Eddie and I," Albus said. Scorpius looked at him funny.

"Who's Eddie?" Scorpius snapped.

"She shares a dorm with Rosie and Dominque." Albus said. Scorpius's jaw dropped. Albus shot him a peculiar look. "What's wrong with you?"

"They don't have another room mate..." Scorpius said quietly. Albus jumped off of his bed.

"WHAT?" He was shocked, now worry setting in at the realization. He smacked his forehead. "I let her in the Common Room!" Albus ran down stairs. "Eddie!" He ran straight into the red head

"Edith Winchester, Scorpius Malfoy." Albus introduce Scorpius to the mystery girl.

"I've heard a lot about you, Scorpius." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Yes, see, I haven't, and my girlfriend is in your dorm. Did you just transfer here?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I just came from America actually." She said, stepping towards Scorpius. She batted her eyelashes. "I see why Dominique and Rose liked you so much..."

"OKAY, let's take some steps back, thank you very much..." Albus said, loudly and sarcastic, stepping between them. "Scorpius was going to come to Hogsmeade with us, aren't you, Scorpius?" Albus said, looking at his best friend with wide eyes.

"Right, yeah, I am!" Scorpius nodded furiously, not making it look very smooth. Albus sighed, placing his hands over his face.

"Just go get Rosie, please," Albus said.

"I can't. She's helping Hugo with homework..." Scorpius told Albus.

"Go get Rose!" Albus suddenly snapped.

"Right, she said she would be done by now..." Scorpius disappeared into a group of people. He came back a few seconds later with Rose.

"Rosie, come up stairs for a second with me..." Albus took his cousin upstairs with him "Who is that Chick?"

"I have no clue, Ally," she replied, confused.

"It's Al, not Ally. Ally is a baby name." He rolled his eyes, now continuing. "And Dominique said she is in your dorm."

"There is only Domi and I in our dorm..." Rose told him. "There's two beds, it's always had two beds."

"Then who did we leave Scorpius with?" Albus asked, looking at the steps.

"Oh my Godric!" Rose yelped, suddenly running down stairs. "James!"

"What's wrong, Rose?" James looked up from a book as he saw his cousin come bolting down to the Common Room.

"Where's Scorpius?!" Albus asked, arriving right behind her.

James thought for a moment, considering. "He left with a chick, I don't know what her name was, I've honestly never seen her before. He looked slightly dazed, but I didn't question." James sat up straighter, now slightly suspicious and skeptical. "Who is she?"

"James, that's the problem, we don't know! She just showed up and told Dominique that she is new. And now she took Scorpius!" Albus explained. James nodded, going through his bag.

"Map, find him, I will wrangle the cousins. You stay together. Do you understand me?" James said, trying desperately to make sure he was clear with them.

"Yes, we understand. Now go. Meet us in the Room of Requirement with everyone in 10 minutes." Albus said. James disappearaed, leaving the Common Room with a bunch of Weasleys following him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Albus pointed his wand at the map.

"Where is he, Al?" Rose asked, gripping his arm intently.

"I don't know, Rose. He isn't on school grounds where ever he is..." Albus said, closing the map and walking out of the Common Room, his cousin Rose tailing him. "We tell everyone what's going on then we go and look for him," he said, then he stopped, turning to face his cousin, who was now beyond worried. "Rose, we will find him even, if it the last thing we do. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's just kick it into high gear and get down there!" Rose grabbed her cousin, running the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement.

They burst in there together. "Okay, guys, listen up. Rose, James, and I believe Scorpius have been kidnapped." Albus said, looking around what looked like a huge war room.

"What?" Teddy stood up in question. "How did we lose my cousin?"

"Hang on Ted, we'll figure that out once we learn who the chick is. Dominique, who is this Eddie girl you met?" Rose asked. Dominique looked upset.

"She told me she was new. Her full name is Edith Winchester. She said she was from America. Because of her accent, I believed her. Oh Godric, it's my fault Scorpius was taken!" She started crying hysterically. Victoire patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Domi, no one blames you," Rose said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, when we find him, we find the girl and send her to Azkaban!" James said with determination. Everyone sat forward, devising a plan to find him.


End file.
